DS9 Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 4. A * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Michael Ansara as Jeyal * Rene Auberjonois as ** Odo ** Prophet as Odo B * Mina Badie as Security officer * Michael H. Bailous as ** Bajoran deputy (uncredited) ** Jem'Hadar soldier * Jay Baker as Stevens * Patrick Barnitt as ** Argrathi guard (uncredited) ** Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as: ** Computer voice ** Lwaxana Troi * Ivor Bartels as a Human security officer (uncredited) * Cyia Batten as Tora Ziyal * John Lendale Bennett as stunt double for Obi Ndefo (uncredited) * Leslie Bevis as Rionoj * Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko (mirror) * Casey Biggs as Damar * James Black as Klingon helmsman * Bill Blair as a Klingon crewman (uncredited) * Emilio Borelli as Frool * Marci Brickhouse as Mona Luvsitt * Roy Brocksmith as Razka Karn * Avery Brooks as ** Benjamin Sisko ** Hippocrates Noah C * Jeff Cadiente as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) * Ron Canada as Ch'Pok * David Carpenter as Onara * Carlos Carrasco as Klingon officer * Dylan Chalfy as Head officer * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Tory Christopher as a Starfleet lieutenant (uncredited) * Ken Clark as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) * John Colicos as Kor * Frank Collison as Dolak (uncredited) * George Colucci as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as ** Brunt ** Weyoun * James Cromwell as Hanok D *Christopher Darga as Kaybok *Stephen Davies as Arak'Taral *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) *Kathleen Demor as **Human security officer (uncredited) **Klingon warrioress (uncredited) *Robert DoQui as Noggra *Michael Dorn as **Duchamps **Worf **Worf (mirror) *Christopher Doyle as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) *Judi Durand as the computer voice *Brennan Dyson as stunt double for Michael Dorn (uncredited) E * Alan Echeverria as (credited as "Patient") * Aron Eisenberg as ** Nog ** Nog (mirror) F * Terry Farrell as ** Honey Bare ** Jadzia Dax ** Jadzia Dax (mirror) * Meg Foster as Onaya * Robert Foxworth as Leyton G * David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard * Megan Gallagher as Faith Garland * Roderick Garr as Regana Tosh * Susan Gibney as Benteen * Galyn Görg as Korena * Charles Grisham as a Human operations officer (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as ** Rom ** Gint H * Dylan Haggerty as Epran * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * Scott Haven as Virak'kara * Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta (uncredited) * Andrew Hawkes as Amat'igan * J.G. Hertzler as * Leslie Hoffman as **Human security ensign (uncredited) **Terran rebel (uncredited) * William Dennis Hunt as Huraga J * Jill Jacobson as Chalan Aroya * Randy James as (uncredited) * Jack Janda as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter (uncredited) * Salome Jens as the Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as (uncredited) * Julious Keys as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Bobby C. King as "Security Chief" L * Joyce Lasley as Starfleet Security officer (uncredited) * Steven Vincent Leigh as * Mark Lentry as a Starfleet command officer (uncredited) * Ken Lesco as ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) ** MP (uncredited) * Loren Lester as the Teplan attendant * David B. Levinson as ** Broik (uncredited) ** Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter (uncredited) * Irving E. Lewis as a Klingon warrior (uncredited) * Paul Lewis as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter (uncredited) * Richard Libertini as Akorem Laan * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * James Lomas as a Nausicaan bodyguard (uncredited) * John Paul Lona as Runepp M * James G. MacDonald as Wainwright * Scott MacDonald as Goran'Agar * Dennis Madalone as ** Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) ** holographic skull fighter (uncredited) ** Klingon warrior (uncredited) ** Terran Guard * Heide Margolis as Norva * Jason Marsden as Grimp * Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington * Johnny Martin as (uncredited) * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Shawn McConnell as a Nausicaan bodyguard (uncredited) * Colm Meaney as ** Falcon ** Miles O'Brien ** Miles O'Brien (mirror) * Mary Meinel-Newport as ** Bolian DS9 resident (uncredited) ** Bolian patron at Sisko's (uncredited) * Christopher Michael as ''Defiant'' helmsman * Tracy Middendorf as Tora Ziyal * James Minor as a Human operations officer (uncredited) * Lisa Moncure as * Tom Morga as ** Argrathi guard (uncredited) ** Klingon crewman (uncredited) ** Klingon boarding party officer (uncredited) ** holographic skull fighter (uncredited) ** MP (uncredited) ** Soto * Sara Mornell as * Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N * Charles Napier as Rex Denning * Obi Ndefo as Drex * James Noah as Hanor Pren O * Conor O'Farrell as Jeff Carlson * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron P * Rick Pasqualone as Toral * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko * Thomas Prisco as Heler * John Prosky as Brathaw R *J. Suzanne Rampe as stunt double for Terry Farrell (uncredited) * Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon * F.J. Rio as Enrique Muniz * Jeremy Roberts as Meso'Clan * Andrew Robinson as ** Elim Garak ** Elim Garak (mirror) * Rachel Robinson as Melanie * Tammy Rodriguez as the Yellow-skinned alien dabo girl (uncredited) * Margot Rose as Rinn * April Rossi as a space hooker (uncredited) * Tim Ryan as Bejal Otner S * Laura Jane Salvato as * Michael Sarrazin as Trevean * Camille Saviola as Opaka * Mark Allen Sheperd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * John Kenton Shull as K'Temang * Alexander Siddig as ** Julian Bashir ** Julian Bashir (mirror) ** Prophet as Bashir * Herschel Sparber as Jaresh-Inyo * James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Deborah Strang as T'Lara * Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Robert Symonds asPorta T * Patricia Tallman as ** [[Human DS9 ops lieutenant 004|Human Defiant weapons officer]] ** Tagana * Marshall Teague as Temo'Zuma * Charles Tentindo as Jimenez * Brian Thompson as Toman'torax * Susanna Thompson as Lenara Kahn * Shannon Thornton as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waitress (uncredited) * Tony Todd as: ** Adult Jake Sisko ** Kurn/Rodek *Chester E. Tripp III as MP (uncredited) V * Nana Visitor as ** Kira Nerys ** Anastasia Komananov ** Kira Nerys (mirror) ** Prophet as Kira W * Craig Wasson as Ee'char * Ellen Wheeler as Ekoria * Clarence Williams III as Omet'iklan * Rudolph Willrich as Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant * Elliot Woods as Klingon officer * Bruce Wright as Sarish Rez Y * Melissa Young as Caprice * Dell Yount as Tilikia Z * Grace Zandarski as Latara Category:Production lists DS9 Season 4 Season 4 nl:DS9 Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices